


Dawn Breaks Through

by EriGure



Series: Grey Waves [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: "Yosuke opened the piece of paper and heaved a sigh of relief.Dancer."AU where everything is the same but what's inside the TV world happens like a Fire Emblem game. Shenanigans ensues.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Grey Waves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dawn Breaks Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor_Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sora/gifts).



> For Sora. I took some liberties with the classes and proficiencies to fit with the IT better. Hope you like it~

It was Rise’s idea that they host Yu’s belated birthday party at the most unorthodox location in Inaba, because _of course_ the TV world was the perfect place to celebrate as a bunch of high school kids trying to catch a murderer (and succeeding) while mulling over all this supernatural stuff going on in this town. And it was Teddie’s idea - _of course_ \- to spice things up by mixing up everyone’s classes. And _of course_ Yu had to go along with it - he had even brought a pen and some paper to make the lots for everyone involved.

“I don’t like where this is going, partner,” Yosuke had confided in his partner. Yu shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Yu contemplated while writing down all the possible classes they could get, “it might be fun.”

“And what of our inventory?” he inquired.

“We can just swap?” Yu replied, “I don’t think it’s going to be much of a problem, Yosuke, when the classes’ proficiencies may overlap and we can trade them right here in the backlot.”

“But what if we can’t use these weapons?”

“I don’t know, you seemed to adapt pretty well with your knives and staves when we first started out, and you know how to use a bow right after promotion. The others are the same; and if they can’t use anything they can ask the owner for instructions,” Yu countered, “Seriously, Yosuke, you’re thinking way too much about this.”

Yosuke sighed. “You’re right,” he relented, “I’m just worried, is all.”

“Aw, Yosuke- _kaa-chan_ cares about us,” Yu cooed, “but it might help you to worry less and have more faith in us, too. I believe we’re strong enough to handle this, and if anything happens, we’ll go through it together, like always.”

Everyone gathered around Naoto’s hat to take their pick and, despite Yu’s reassurance, Yosuke did not stop worrying one bit. Different scenarios kept plaguing his mind, such as Kanji getting a staff class and not having gotten enough Magic or Skill to successfully Rescue or Warp a member, or Yukiko drawing any physical class while her Strength and Defense growth is almost nonexistent. However, he did promise Yu that he would at least humour his partner for one day; therefore, he prayed to his Persona and whatever gods are listening that this had better not be as bad as he thought, and drew his lot.

Yosuke opened the piece of paper and heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Dancer_.

* * *

It was an ongoing debate amongst the team that they had to pick between Yosuke and Rise for the rare and useful Dancer class. Ideas had been pitched and had varied from _“just pick the professional dancer between the two”_ (which was obviously Rise), _“Kanzeon’s a navigator Persona and Rise can’t dance while she’s navigating the dungeons”_ (Yosuke had to agree with this), to _“ew no-one wants to see Yosuke belly-dance”_ (this must be from Chie) or even “ _why do we force Rise to dance while she’s not into it?”_ (and this must be Kanji’s, bless his heart). The subjects of debate had even had a heart-to-heart and they still hadn’t come up with a decision: while Yosuke hadn’t been opposed to the idea (he still wasn’t), he was more familiar with helping his friends with his Magic while joining them on the front lines; meanwhile, Rise was more comfortable playing the strategist, observing their dungeons, analyzing the enemy Shadows and pitching combat strategies with the team. The debate eventually came to a halt with the events of what was dubbed as The Worst Christmas Season Ever, during which they had taken down the true culprit and a freaky eyeball monster-thing (Yu told him the day after that the eyeball was supposed to be some sort of god?) with no Dancer as support.

That was, until today.

As he revealed his pick, their reaction had been… mixed, but seemingly positive. Chie made fake gagging noises and jokes about belly-dancing, as expected, then gave him a pat on the shoulder and wished him luck; Yukiko and Kanji gave their congratulations, and Kanji launched into an inspiring speech about supporting teammates through dancing was ‘the most manly feat known to man’; Rise took his hands in hers and together they screamed in delight, then told him that she was excited to see his moves on the battlefield; Naoto asked if he was nervous and he responded with a shake of his head. In truth, he had been jittery and screaming on the inside the whole time; however, his friends’ excitement and reassurance calmed him down a tiny bit.

Yu didn’t say anything, however - he just had this intrigued look in his eyes that Yosuke couldn’t decipher. “What are you thinking about, partner?” He asked, to which Yu shook his head and replied innocently. 

“Nothing.”

* * *

Once they had used the Master Seals and switched to their newly assigned classes, the IT started trading their inventory and pairing up. Yu had finished trading off his swords for Yukiko’s tomes, then took hold of Yosuke’s hand, who was busy giving instructions for his many staves to Rise.

“Stay by my side today?” Yu said quietly, his voice reverent like a prayer.

“Always, partner.” Yosuke nodded in reply.

They had agreed to tackle Magatsu Inaba for the sheer fun of it and, true to Yu’s words, the team handled their new classes surprisingly well.

To the surprise of no-one, Teddie returned to his navigator post and did a better job than he had months ago when they first started this mission - Yosuke silently hoped that he had been actually taking pointers from Rise and not just doing it to impress her. Kanji was more proficient with a _karakuri_ than he expected - then again, he should have expected this from a guy who took down a biker gang with only his grandma bike - and was happily shooting down flier-type Shadows left and right while carrying his teammates to the other sides of the dungeon with his clone. Yukiko had paired up with Kanji - while she admittedly missed her more elaborate and destructive Agi tomes, she was having great fun bringing Amaterasu’s katana to good use, weakening enemies and occasionally activating Lethality, killing them instantly. Rise and Chie had taken his and Yukiko’s staves respectively; together, they helped heal and rescue other teammates while dishing out considerable amounts of damage to the Shadows - Yosuke was in awe as he witnessed how skillful Chie used a Warp staff and moved Yukiko to Naoto’s location and how strong Rise’s damage output was. Even though Naoto still had special attachment to their bicycle and pistols, once they had left them behind at the backlot and replaced both with various melee weapons, they had great fun smashing Shadows (despite their protest to the contrary), elegantly bulldozed through hordes of enemies and dodging their attacks.

Yu had switched his Persona to Surt to fit with his new class and was having fun setting hellfire to Shadows while Yosuke cherry-picked between his teammates to refresh after each turn. While it sucked that he could not deal any damage, Takehaya Susano-o’s Youthful Wind had been a good save to his comrades in times of trouble, and apparently has been a great help to Kanji and Naoto, the classes of whom needed the boost in dodge rate. Each time he did a twirl and his teammate scurried off to safety, he heaved a sigh in relief. He could get used to this, rejuvenating his friends while boosting their fighting spirits. 

He had just finished dancing for Chie so that she could pick Yukiko up and Warp her to Naoto’s when he felt strong arms snake around his waist.

“Hey,” a low voice whispered in his ear, “dance for me.”

“D-dude!” Yosuke took a step back, baffled, and collided his back with a familiar chest form, “can’t you wait until next turn? I just danced for Chie.”

“I wanna go to that Shadow over there,” Yu continued, pointing towards Kanji’s position, “Teddie told me its Magic is quite high, and I don’t think Kanji has enough Resistance to handle it.”

“Then have Rise move you,” Yosuke protested, “Do I need to remind you that, even with the movement of a Great Knight, you can’t move all the way over there even with refreshing unless someone Warps you?”

“But Yooosuke,” Yu whined, holding him closer, “look ahead of you.”

Yosuke looked up. Lo and behold, a King Castle manifested before him. He was too busy dancing and helping others that he forgot that he was also in danger of being attacked. Izanagi above, why did he not notice that Shadow before?

Yu held onto him a little tighter and raised his hand. In one fell swoop, the Sorcerer snapped his fingers, killing the Shadow instantly. Watching the flames burn the Shadow to ashes, Yosuke felt himself lost in a daze. Even after changing classes and being assigned to a different position, the Leader remained cool and collected, saving Yosuke from his imminent doom.

“Welp, I lost a turn.” Yu exclaimed, “Yosuke, you have to Dance me before Rise Warps me to Kanji’s spot.”

Yosuke clicked his tongue in resignation. He held out his hand and, naturally, Yu took it. “Here, pair up with me,” he said, and told Rise to use the Warp staff on them both at his signal. They were promptly shifted to Kanji’s position.

“Hey Senpai,” Kanji greeted, readying his arrow, “I’m just about to take this Shadow down.”

“Sorry, Kanji, but you have to leave this to Yu,” Yosuke smiled apologetically, and Yu continued. 

“Teddie told me this annoying little one has high Magic and I don’t think it’s safe for you to pursue it.” Yu said pointedly, then turned to Yosuke and looked at him in the eye. “Partner, dance for me.”

The Dancer nodded, then raised his arms. His Veil shone amongst the red sky and floated in the air in a swift motion as he moved his arms and did a twirl, working his magic. After the performance, Yosuke smiled and looked up at his partner. The Sorcerer smiled mischievously, and all-too-happy blasted the Shadow to smithereens with a skip on his steps.

“Thanks, Yosuke,” Yu spoke, unusual playfulness laced in his voice, as he held his hand out for his partner to take.

“My pleasure,” Yosuke replied with a wink. _Gracious Susano-o, why did he do that?_

He had missed Kanji gawking at them as if the Mechanist was interrupting their private moment.

* * *

The Investigation Team had declared their training operation a success, with the main character of the day (Yu) clearly looking like he was having fun, and the others content with trying out new weapons and skills for themselves. Sadly, all good things come to an end, and the team bid their farewells as they exited to Junes one by one. 

Yosuke was ready to pass through the gates when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist, pulling him backwards. He turned around and saw Yu, a bashful yet mischievous smile and a faint blush plastered on his face.

_Uh-oh._

“Uh, partner?” he asked, not trusting himself to be coherent. “W-what are you---”

“Can I borrow some of your time?” Yu pleaded, “I won’t take long, I promise.”

“Uh, s-sure,” Yosuke had calmed down somewhat, let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and found himself walking towards his partner. “S-so, uh, what’s up?”

In one fell swoop, the Sorcerer pulled the Dancer towards himself and held him close, wrapping his strong arms around his partner’s waist. Yosuke let out a surprised gasp.

“You have no idea how hot you look in your Dancer outfit,” Yu whispered in his partner’s ear, his voice low and sultry. “If we hadn’t been in the middle of training I would have stolen you away and shown you how much you took my breath away.”

“H-huh?” Okay, he knew that the Dancer outfit is a lot skimpier than what he usually would wear, but for Yu to get turned on by that? “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Yu admitted in a small voice, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“So a while ago, when you were hugging me and asking me to dance for you…”

“Mhm. It’s so hard to hold back when you’re being irresistible…” Yu whined.

“You are incorrigible, partner.” Yosuke reached his hands to his partner’s cheeks and pinched them, earning him a painful yelp in response. Served him right. “And you should really look at yourself before commenting on others’ outfits,” he slipped his hands lower until it reached his partner’s stomach. “You don’t even care that you’re showing a lot of skin right here, do you? Seriously, who designed these outfits anyway?”

“I don’t know about that,” at least Yu had the dignity to blush at that, “I just thought it looked pretty cool. And comfortable.”

“It’s damn sexy is what it is.” Yosuke protested, “I had to focus on supporting our teammates… if I hadn’t, I would never be able to focus.”

“So you do like it.”

“Wouldn’t tell you about it if I didn’t,” Yosuke sighed, “But hey, don’t tell the others, okay?”

“Of course, it will be our little secret.” Yu smiled and leaned in until their foreheads touched. “Let me kiss you?”

“Sure.” Yosuke replied and parted his lips, inviting Yu’s to claim them. His partner did not take long to press his warm lips against his, locking them into a heated kiss. As Yu sucked on Yosuke’s lower lip, he let a low moan escape his throat, parting his lips to allow his partner to slide his tongue in. Their hands wandered, exploring each other’s exposed skin as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

After what felt like an eternity, the couple broke apart, gasping for breath.

“As much as I want to kiss you again,” Yosuke huffed between breaths, “we really need to leave.”

“Agreed.” Yu complied. They finally released their grip on each other and left for Junes.

* * *

“Happy Birthday, partner,” Yosuke turned to his partner as they exited the department store.

“It is a happy birthday,” Yu replied, and what Yosuke would give to see his partner smile brightly like this for eternity. “I got to have fun with my friends and kiss my biggest crush. There’s nothing more I would want in this world.”

Yosuke could feel the heat rising across his cheeks. “I-it’s getting late.”

“Come over to my house?” Yu pleaded, lacing his fingers with Yosuke's and refusing to let go. “It’s horribly lonely without you.”

“Of course.” Yosuke replied, kissing his partner on the cheek. “I need to call Teddie though. He would be worried and would call me non-stop if I don’t.” 

“Say hi to him for me,” his partner said softly, “and please try to tell him not to come over. As much as I love having him, I don’t like having an audience.”

Yosuke blushed bright red. “D-deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's classes after the switch:
> 
> Yu - Sorcerer  
> Yosuke - Dancer  
> Chie - Great Master  
> Yukiko - Master Ninja  
> Kanji - Mechanist  
> Rise - Falcon Knight  
> Teddie - Grandmaster (navigator)  
> Naoto - Master of Arms


End file.
